The Queen of Make-Believe
'''The Queen of Make-Believe '''is the is the series premiere of Barney & Friends Plot Min becomes the "Queen of Make Believe" and Michael, Shawn and Tina become castle staff. She wishes to see Barney (who is dubbed "the royal dinosaur") and later makes him king. Barney explains that imagination can turn things into other things. The kids look up at the clouds and start to see shapes, which Tina imagines a tasty rain. Coincidentally, a thunderstorm begins after they finish singing. In the classroom, everyone finds ways to use their imagination, like Tina's pretend tea party. Michael finds boxes and Min comes up with trying to build a robot. Barney brings The Barney Bag out to help build the robot out of "more than just boxes". Tina notices it doesn't have a head and Shawn doesn't think there's anything to use as one. Barney doubts this and asks Michael to do a poem about the "Anything String," which shows that any old thing can turn into something else with imagination. Shawn, after hearing this, finds a teapot to use as the head, Derek, Kathy, Tosha and Luci but as soon as Barney puts it on, the robot comes to life. After the robot performs his song, it's revealed to be Michael using his imagination and brought to life by Barney's magic. It's still raining, but Michael comes up with the idea to do a parade to end the rain, based on the saying "Don't rain on my parade," which works. The kids imagine one last time, pretending the playground platform is a rocket ship. Everyone has to go, but the "queen" must have her last royal wish. Min wishes for Barney to sing I Love You for that last request. Song List #Barney Theme Song #Old King Cole #Old King Cole (Reprise) #If All The Raindrops #I'm a Little Teapot #The Barney Bag #I'm a Little Robot #The Animal Parade #The Rocket Song #I Love You Cast *Barney *Michael *Shawn *Tina *Min International Edits In international dubs and co-productions, the songs "I'm a Little Teapot" and "I'm a Little Robot" (which share the same tune) were not sung, rather cutting to Michael (or a another cast member in non-dub versions) coming out of the robot. In the Korean production Baniwa Chingudeul, What I Want to Be & Laugh With Me! replace the two former songs. Trivia *This episode marks: **The first appearances of Min and Shawn, both of whom filled the vacancies left by Amy and Adam. **The first appearances of The Barney Bag and the Barney Says segment. **The first episode written by Stephen White. **The first time that The Barney Theme Song and I Love You are sung with their new lyrics. **The second time that an episode was filmed at the school. The first being Barney Goes to School. **The first time Tina appears without her big sister Luci. **This first TV Appearances of Barney, Tina and Michael. **The Season 3 Called Episode The Queen Of Make-Believe (1995 Episode) *When Barney sings the line "We're A Happy Family" in "I Love You," Michael and Tina are seen lipsyncing to the song. This was one of the most noticable lipsync errors that has ever been on the TV series. During the song, Barney sings the first three lines of the first verse by himself, then the kids join him to sing the rest of the song. *Also during the "I Love You" song, this is the first time the line "We're Best Friends Like Friends Should Be" is heard. *Some scenes from this episode where Barney gets a close up look of Min and Michael comes out of the robot were shown on The Best Of Barney DVD. or hebrew version Added *Despite being Shawn's first appearance, his name isn't mentioned until Eat, Drink And Be Healthy!. However, Min's name is first mentioned at the beginning of this episode. *Before she leaves, Min says that even though she is the Queen Of Make-Believe, she loves barney for real. She kisses toy Barney on the head. *The cover of the Time Life said that "Yankee Doodle" was in it, but it wasn't sung. * Micheal wears the same shirt from Let's Help Mother Goose!. And the same clothes from It's A Family Tradition. And a short hair. *Shawn wears the same shirt from Happy, Birthday Barney!, and the same clothes from Seven Days and Let's Go On Vacation. And a short hair. *Tina wears the same shirt from The Speak A Lanuage Called French!, Try and Try Again, Lend A Helping Hand, Alphabet Soup!, and 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!. And the same blue jeans from Seven Days. And a pony tail. *Min wears the same clothes from Row, Row, Row Your Boat, You've Got To Be You! and It's A Family Tradition. And a long hair. *The first video to be filmed on the school set. *This is also the first time where someone talks to The Barney Doll at the end of the episode/video. This would later happen in other Barney shows. *Can you please upload Opening to Barney & Friends The Complete First Season (Tape 1, Episode 1). 21 more left before Hannah and Emily wear outfit in Good Job!. *Macrovision Warning Screen *Notice Warning Screen *Connecticut Public Television Logo (1990-1993) *Barney & Friends - Season 1 Funding Credits (Michael Version) *Barney & Friends (Season 1 Version) Intro *The Queen of Make-Believe Title Card (Complete Episode) Part 1 to 2 for Original Aired Finally on August 2019 on YouTube (Time Life Version) Part 1 to 26 Coming Be Still Later on YouTube (1996 Version) Part 1 to 30 Coming Soon on March 2023 on YouTube (1997 Version) Part 1 to 27 Coming Soon on YouTube!! 1997 Release Opening # Lyrick Studios FBI Warning # Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning # Distributed By Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Still Version) # Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1995-1999) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) # Barney & Friends Intro (Season 1 Version) # The Queen of Make Believe Title Card Closing # Barney Says Segment (The Queen of Make Believe) # Short End Credits # Notice Warning Episode Screen (1997) # Barney's Colors and Shapes Trailer # Joe Scruggs Videos Trailer # Barney's Once Upon a Time Trailer (Hebrew Version) Part 1 to 19 Coming Soon on Hachaverim Shel Barney for YouTube (Korean Version) Part 1 to 17 Coming Soon on Baniwa Chingudeul for YouTube Clip from The Queen of Make-Believe # Barney Theme Song (Play it Safe!'s version) (Clip from The Queen of Make-Believe and Audio from Play it Safe!) # Min's wearing clothes for king! (Clip from The Queen of Make-Believe and Audio from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure and Oh Brother... She's My Sister!) # Barney comes to life (Oh Brother... She's My Sister!) (Clip from The Queen of Make-Believe and Audio from Oh Brother... She's My Sister!) #King Barney! (Clip from The Queen of Make-Believe and Audio from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) #Barney Old King Cole (Barney's Magical Musical Adventure's version) (Clip from The Queen of Make-Believe and Audio from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) #Imagine Clouds!!! (Clip from The Queen of Make-Believe and Audio from Imagine That!) #Barney If All the Raindrops (Barney Goes to School's version (Clip from The Queen of Make-Believe and Audio from Barney Goes To School) #Let's Go Inside when it's Raining!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from The Queen of Make-Believe and Audio from All Mixed Up!) #Barney I'm a Little Tea Put (Only Time) (Clip and audio from The Queen of Make-Believe) #Barney The Barney Bag (Books Are Fun!'s version) (Clip from The Queen Of Make-Believe and Audio from Books Are Fun! (episode)) #Let's Make Our Own Robot!! (Clip from The Queen of Make-Believe and Audio from Hidden Treasures!) #Barney I'm a Little Robot (1992 version) (Clip from The Queen Of Make-Believe and Audio from Everyone Is Special! (episode)) #Barney Animal Parade (1998 version) (Clip from The Queen of Make-Believe and Audio from ABC Animals) #The rain stop!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from The Queen of Make-Believe and Audio from It's Raining, It's Pouring...) #Barney The Rocket Song (Barney in Outer Space's version) (Clip from The Queen of Make-Believe and Audio from Barney in Outer Space) #Barney I love you Part 1 (Clip from The Queen of Make-Believe and Audio from Playing it Safe!, Three Lines, Three Corners!, What a World We Share and Having Fun with Arts and Crafts!) #Min's make believe and leave!!! (Clip from The Queen of Make-Believe and Audio from Imagine That!, What A World We Share and Having Fun with Arts & Crafts!) #Barney comes to play (A Royal Welcome!) (Clip from The Queen of Make-Believe and Audio from A Royal Welcome!) #Barney Says Segment (The Queen of Make-Believe!) (for BarneyIn2014 on PBS for Time Life) # And remember, I Love You! (That Makes Me Mad!'s version) (Clip from The Queen of Make-Believe and Audio from That Makes Me Mad!) # Barney End Credits (Shopping for a Surprise!'s version) (Clip from The Queen of Make-Believe and Audio from Shopping for a Surprise!) Audio from The Queen of Make-Believe # Barney Theme Song (The Queen of Make-Believe's version) (Clip from Read with Me/Dance with Me and Audio from The Queen of Make-Believe) # It's King! (Clip from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure and Audio from The Queen of Make-Believe) # Barney comes to life (The Queen of Make-Believe) (Clip from Barney's Beach Party and Audio from The Queen of Make-Believe) # King Barney (Clip from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure and Audio from The Queen of Make-Believe) # Barney Old King Cole (1992 Version) (Clip from Let's Help Mother Goose! and Audio from The Queen of Make-Believe) # Barney Old King Cole (Reprise) (1992 Version) (Clip from Let's Help Mother Goose! and Audio from The Queen of Make-Believe) # Imagine a wild west! (Clip from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from The Queen of Make-Believe) # Barney If All the Raindrops (The Queen of Make-Believe's version) (Clip from Barney Goes to School and Audio from The Queen of Make-Believe) # Barney and kids go inside when it's raining! (Clip from It's Raining, It's Pouring... and Audio from The Queen of Make-Believe) # Barney I'm a Little Tea Put (Only Time) (Clip and audio from The Queen of Make-Believe) # Barney The Barney Bag (The Queen of Make-Believe's version) (Clip from On the Move and Audio from The Queen of Make-Believe) # Let's Make Our Own Flags (Clip from All Aboard! and Audio from The Queen of Make-Believe) # Barney I'm a Little Robot (The Queen of Make-Believe's version) (Clip from Everyone is Special! (episode) and Audio from The Queen of Make-Believe) # Barney The Animal Parade (1992 Version) (Clip from ABC Animals and Audio from The Queen of Make-Believe) # The Rain Stop we can go outisde! (Clip from Play for Exercise! and Audio from The Queen of Make-Believe) # Barney The Rocket Song (1992 version) (Clip from Up We Go! and Audio from The Queen of Make-Believe) # Barney I love you (The Queen of Make-Believe's version) (Clip from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! and Audio from The Queen of Make-Believe, My Family's Just Right for Me (episode) and Barney in Outer Space) # Barney I love you Part 37 (Clip from Tea-riffic Manners and Audio from Barney's Beach Party, A Picture of Health, Barney's Musical Castle, Who's Who on the Choo-Choo?, The Queen of Make-Believe (1st), Play Piano with Me!, A Day at the Beach and The Queen of Make-Believe (2nd)) # Time for us to leaving soon! (Clip from Tea-riffic Manners! and Audio from A Picture of Health, Barney's Musical Castle, Who's Who on the Choo-Choo?, The Queen of Make-Believe (1st), Play Piano with Me!, A Day at the Beach and The Queen of Make-Believe (2nd)) # The Bubbles for kids! (Clip and audio from Once Upon a Time (home video) and Audio from Barney's Beach Party, The Queen of Make-Believe and The Nature Things!) # Miss Jo leave and Cody the Cat leaving (Clip and audio from Here Kitty, Kitty! (episode) and Audio from The Queen of Make-Believe and Any Way You Slice It) # Barney comes to play (The Queen of Make-Believe) (Clip from Here Comes the Firetruck! (episode) and Audio from The Queen of Make-Believe) # Barney Says Segment (The Queen of Make-Believe!) (for BarneyIn2014 on PBS for Time Life) # And remember, I Love You! (The Queen of Make-Believe's version) (Clip from Waiting for Mr. MacRooney and Audio from The Queen of Make-Believe) # Barney End Credits (The Queen of Make-Believe's version) (Short Version) (Clip from Up We Go! and Audio from The Queen of Make-Believe) 1!!!!!.jpg Category:Barney & Friends First Generation